Empress' Guard
The Empress' Guard was made by the finest warriors of the Empire to protect the Emperor's family, wife and children, and technically commanded by the Emerald Champion. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 85 Founding Doji Haranobu was one of Lady Doji's favorite vassals. When the time came for Doji Mioko to marry the Hantei, Haranobu swore that he and his brothers would always protect her. They became the Empress' Guard, an elite force of yojimbo dedicated to the Empress' safety. Haranobu died a hero, protecting the Empress. Secrets of the Crane, p. 51 Tradition It had been rare for the Emperor to choose any spouse but a Doji. For this reason, the Crane had always seen it as their responsibility to serve as the Empress' Guard. Secrets of the Crane, p. 52 Dawnfall During the time of Hantei XXXVIII the Empress Guard met their downfall. When the Empress was kidnapped and slaughtered by the Bloodspeakers, the Guard served no further purpose. When Hantei XXXVIII was later assassinated, his son chose Bayushi Kachiko as his bride. The Empress' Guard would not protect her, and the Empress' Guard retreated into shame and solitude. War of Spirits The Guard was trusted by Toturi I during the War of Spirits and no spirit was able to harm the Imperial family. Empress's Guard (Spirit Wars flavor) Haranobu had returned through Oblivion's Gate to reunite the scattered Empress' Guard. He died once more helping them reestablish their place in the Empire, when leading the Empress' Guard in 1140 foiling a plot by Hantei XVI to murder Toturi Kaede and kidnap Toturi Naseru. Since then the Guard would always protect the Empress, even if that Empress was no Doji. The Guard no longer would exclude those of low rank as it once did. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 52-53 Four Winds In 1158 Toturi was slain and the Empress Kaede disappeared shortly after. The Empress' Guard were disheartened and confused. When in 1159 Toturi Tsudao declared herself Empress and allied with the Crane, the Empress' Guard resumed their role as her guards, ready and eager to die for the Lady of the Sun, Toturi the Second. Secrets of the Crane, p. 53 Re-foundation In 1165 the Emperor Toturi III created a new Empress' Guard. He commanded the Crane Clan to train the new members, after the Crane had gifted his bride Akodo Kurako with the recovered Empress' Seal. The first leader was Doji Reju. Guardians, by Shawn Carman Kakita Matabei was the Commander of Toturi Kurako Empress' Guard. The True Test, Part II During the Battle of Toshi Ranbo the Empress believed Unicorn victory was inevitable, and committed seppuku rather than allow herself to be used as a hostage, disgracing her Guard. Vacant Throne, p. 74 Iweko I In 1171 Shiba Erena was the First of the Iweko I Empress' Guard. First Among the Guard (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Commanders * Doji Haranobu - Lady Doji * ? - Hantei XXXVIII's wife * Doji Haranobu - Toturi Kaede * Doji Reju - Toturi Kurako * Kakita Matabei - Toturi Kurako * Shiba Erena - Iweko I Known Techniques and Feats * Endless Vigil * Empress' Grace * Haranobu's Blessing * To Defend Unto Death See also * Empress' Guard/CW Meta External Links * Empress's Guard (Spirit Wars) Category:Crane Clan Schools Category:Imperial Military Units